what's going on?
by Ashley Talent
Summary: TOTALLY REWROTE!Hitomi just kissed Allen and Van sees. Now Hitomi has to figure out who she really loves. Van or Allen? multipul endings. COMPLETE!
1. A Simple Kiss

HELLO ALL!!! Probably didn't think that you would ever see an update from this story again did you?? HA your wrong!!! Okay I am revising this entire story because I was watching Esca the other day and then I read my story and I was disapointed with myself and I think I can do more with it now!!

Discalimer : I WILL NEVER OWN ESCA!!!!! -cry cry- there I said it! happy?

oOoOoOoOoO

Van couldn't believe it. He watched as her lips touched his. Hitomi was kissing Allen. He felt sick inside. They pareted from their kiss, each a tad bit embaressed and cunfused by what had just happend. Hitomi's blonde hair feel into her eyes and Allen reached out a hand to brush it back.

This was not how this was supposed to be. It was supposed to be him up there, not Allen.

Hitomi turned her head from Allen and saw Van standing there in disbelife.When Van awoke from his dream like state he ran like he had never ran before.

"Van! No wait! Please!" Hitomi's screams could barely reach Van's ears. His thoughts were racing, all of them around her. The girl from the Mystic Moon, but he didn't want to think about her. He wanted to think of anything but her. But try as he might he couldn't seem to out run his thoughts.

He couldn't stop from cursing himself. _'Van what were you thinking?! You knew she liked him! You saw the way she looked at him! She never looked at you like that. Why would she?' _He couldn't help but think the same things over and over again.

Hitomi watched Van run. With each of his foot falls she felt her heart break more and more. Hitomi tried to chase Van but Allen wouldn't let go. When she turned her attention to him he acted like nothing had just happened. He just stared back at Hitomi and finally said, " Leave him. He'll be fine." All Hitomi could do was stare at Van as he ran. So many thoughts were going through her head to think straight or to speak.

When Allen and Hitomi finally got back to the castle Hitomi was still in shock. Allen insited on walking Hitomi to her room to make sure she was safe. When their goodbye came it wasn't akward. Hitomi maneged a queit goodbye and Allen kissed Hitomi on her hand before heading to his own room down the hall.

Hitomi closed the door behind her and slowly walked around the dark bed room she had come to know as her own. Her thoughts still uncontrolable. Hitomi sat down on the edge of the bed and let the last few hours events wash over her. She tried to justify the days events._ 'It's all his fault not mine. There was no reason for him to act the way he acted. He knows I like Allen. If he liked me he should have came out and told me. What's his problem? He makes it seem like this is my entire fault. Anyways he said it himself he only wants me for my power to help Him win this war. '_

Hitomi fell back onto her bed letting her emotions take over. "That kiss." '_Hitomi let out the bigest sigh she could muster. It didn't feel like me that was kissing Allen. It was me but was it really me? I felt like I had no choice in kissing him. Is it really Allen that I love or is it Amono that I love? I feel like I don't know anything anymore_.'

Hitomi couldn't hold back, she let tears cascade down her cheeks.

Hitomi heard a light tap at her door. Hitomi wipped away all of her tears quickly. "Come in."

Allen queitly entered the room. Seeing Hitomi in pain broke his heart. Allen walked over to Hitomi and sat next to her on the bed.

"I was walking past your door and I heard you crying are you all right?"

" I don't know anymore." Tears started to swell up in Hitomi's eyes again. She tried to hold them back but they just came at her. She curled up in Allen's lap and cried till her eyes were red and swollen. When she had fallen asleep Allen tried to get up without disturbing her. To his dismay he woke her up. When she looked up at him all he said was "I was going to my room. I'll stay if you want me to."

" No...I'll be fine." Allen stared at Hitomi unsure if she was lying or not. Even though she was and it was obvious Allen got up and left as queitly as he had come.

Now all alone Hitomi felt empty. '_Why do I push away everyone when all they do is want to help?'_

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

YAY ONE CHAPTER REDID!!!

3 AONB


	2. Empty And Alone

YAY FOR ANOTHER CHAPTER EDITED!!!

Disclaimer... yea yea yea we all know I dont own Esca...

oOoOoOoOoOoO

Hitomi lay on her bed and thought about all the people who tried to help her. She couldn't help feeling guilty about what she did to Van. She had tried to think of good reasons why that kiss wasn't her fault but she still felt guilty.

"Allen" she whispered into the lonely night. '_Why did I tell him to leave?_ _Do I love him? I shouldn't have told him to leave. I don't want to be alone.' _

Hitomi slowly got up and walked to the door.Her hand hesitated on the door knob but she invitably turned it. Peaking around the door before she steped out she saw only an empty hall. She walked down the hall towards Allen's room. When she got to the door she reached for the door realizing her hand was shaking. She lightly knocked door then waited. When she didn't hear anything she turned around to walk back to her room. Just when she turned around she heard a door opening. She turned back to the door to see Allen standing there staring at her. "I couldn't sleep". Hitomi was so embarrassed she had turned bright red and was staring at her feet. She was half hopping Allen wouldn't answer the door. Allen smiled and gave her a hug.

"Do you want me to walk you back to your room?"

"Can I stay with you?"

"Of course" Hitomi walked into Allen's room still a little embarrassed. When she and Allen entered the room they walked over to the bed to sit. But Hitomi didn't sit. She just stood there staring off in to space. When Allen realized Hitomi was not sitting he stood up immediately. "Hitomi are you all right?"

"…What? Oh yah I'm fine."

" Do you want to sit and talk or go to sleep?"

" Lets go to sleep. I'm tired." Hitomi and Allen laid down to go to sleep. Allen with his arm lay across the bed and Hitomi lying in nook between his arm and his torso fell asleep. The feelings of guilt and emptyness quickly leaving her.

The next morning Hitomi woke up and found Allen at her side. Hitomi grogly slipped out of the bed. She looked out on to the balcony to see Allen looking off to the town. She noticed her leg was a little cramped when she tried to walk. When she got to the balcony Allen still hadn't noticed her. She gave him a little hug from behind. A smile spread a cross each of their faces.

Allen turned around and bent down on one knee opened a small box revealing a ring it was the most beautiful ring Hitomi had ever seen. The diamond was in a square cut but it wasn't a diamond at all. The rock turned a blue green in the light. "Will you marry me?" Hitomi was struck with aw. She didn't know what to say. She had dreamnt of marrige since she was atleast three, but never did she think it would come so soon.

"You don't have to answer yet. I have to take the Vion to Fried and I will be back in a weeks time. All I ask is when I'm back for you to have your answer. Just know that I love you more than anything and everything. I can't stand not being with you.You have become everything I want and need to survive."

Hitomi could only look down at Allen.

_'No I never expected this. If I say yes then I will never know what could have happened between Van and I. At least I have time to think about this.'_

_OoOoOoOoOoOo_

_hehehe heheheh I dont know why I'm laughing. _


	3. A Missing Love

LALA HALF WAY DONE REWRITTING!

I do not own any Escaflowne stuff or anything else for that matter. Do you think I get paid to write this stuff? I wish I did, my mom wont even pay me for watching my brothers.

OoOoOoOoOoOo

Allen walked up the plank of the Vion. He had to tell Van what he had asked of Hitomi. He saw Van staring out the front window. He toke a deep breathe preparing for what was ahead of them. Allen stood next to Van staring foward he said it." I asked her to marry me, Van."

" W… W…What?"

" I asked Hitomi to marry me."

Van couldn't believe a simple kiss is all it toke to take Hitomi away from him forever. But he had to know what she said. If he still had a chance "What did she say?"

" I don't know yet.I told her I would be await her answer upon our return. I just thought that you should at least know."

"…"

"Van?"

"…."

" Van? Van are you ok?"

" Does she love you?" Speaking was becoming hard. Van felt his jaw locking up and the anger boiling inside of him. Resentment was written all over his face.

" To tell you the truth I don't know. I know she cares about what you think of her. She is always worring about you."

" You should marry her. You two are perfect for each other."

" Van are you going to be alright?"

" I'll be fine. Just Allen? Don't let her slip through your fingers." Van turned around and walked away without another word to Allen.

OoOoO STORY JUMP OoOo

Allen and Van walk slowly the ramp of the ship. Van knew what was coming with this home coming. As much as he had tried to convince himself that this was right he knew deep down in his heart it wouldn't be.

"Hitomi!" Allen started waving to a short blonde across the crowd.

Hitomi made her way over to where Allen was standing. What she wasn't expecting though was Van to be standing next to Allen looking sullen. Hitomi hugged Allen. It had been a long week without him.

"Hitomi come lets go to dinner and celebrate for the war is almost over!"

"Um.. maybe later Allen. I think Van and I should speak first." Van slowly raised his head till his eyes met with Hitomi's.

"ok."

Hitomi and Van walked towards the beach in silence.

"So... Allen told you?"

"Yes he did"

"And..."

"And I'm happy for you both.." Van had to know.."What are you going to say?"

"I dont know. I'm not ready for marrige."

"Hitomi what are you trying to achieve with this?? If you haven't figured it out by now I love you. But I guess Allen beat me to it. Marry him and leave me."

'He loves me o god he loves me. I never wanted to hurt him. I never wanted to hurt anyone"

"I rather be dead than have to wait for you Hitomi, So maybe that's what I'll do. I'll die so you can be happy." Van turned away from Hitomi and walked away.

Hitomi crumbled to the ground. She never ment to hurt him. Never hurt him. He was one of her dearest friends. "O God what have I done? PLEASE JUST LET ME GO HOME. AWAY FROM ALL OF THIS."

Allen saw the blue light that had brought his love here hit the ground near the beach where Hitomi was. He ran. He knew it was here to take her back. But he couldn't live without her.

But he was to late. To slow.

OoOoOoOo

If you read my original version of this story you will know that the end is now totally diffrent. I realized after watching the Anime then reading my story that i pretty much just rewrote what happend in the Anime which i didnt wanna do. so yeah love 3AONB


	4. Back To A Place I Useto Call Home

HELLO ALL!!!! Aighty for any new readers after this chapter you need to pay attention to the chapter title. Why? you might ask. I will tell you why. I felt that I didnt want to let down any of the AxH fans or any VxH fans... soo I'm doing endings where hitomi ends up with allen and van!

Discalimer... I DONT OWN ESCA NOW BUT I WILL ONE DAY MUAHAHAHAH

OoOoOoOoOo

Blue light surrounded Hitomi. '_I'm going home!'_Hitomi closed her eyes. Excitement and happieness overwhemed her . When Hitomi opened her eyes Amano was stareing at her with his worried eyes.

"Amano?"

"You should stay in bed."

"okay"

"I'm just glad you weren't hurt"

"Thanks"

"Your form looks pretty good. You'vebeen practicing all jr.high to do it"

"No. I haven't broken 13 seconds yet. I wish I could run as fast as you ,Amano"

"It's all in the way you come of the blocks. You have to focus and give it everything you got."

"Everything..."

" uh-huh. Hey that's a cool pendant"

" Yeah. It's my good luck charm. My grandmother gave it to me. It's intresting actualy. It acts like a pendulm clock. It completes one sycle a second. Never slowing down.

"Can I try One... two... three... four... five... six... seven... eight... nine... ten... eleven... twelve... thirteen... fourteen... fifteen... sixteen... seventeen. Hitomi, the truth is I... I" Amano put his face right near Hitomis. Just then Yukari burst in through the door.

_'This is way to familier... maybe that wasn't a dream at all...'_

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo


	5. Together At Last AxH ending

Okay everybody time for my **_ALLEN AND HITOMI ENING_** chapter. NEXT CHAPTERS WILL BE VAN AND HITOMI ENDING!!!!!!!

Discaimer...I don't get paid. If I did do you think I would be sitting here writing this story. I own nothing and that includes the song in this story. If I owned Escaflowne you would all know it.

_OoOoOoOoOo_

_Baby there aint no mountain high enough_

_There aint no valley low enough_

_Aint no river wide enough_

_To keep me from getting to you – aint no mountain_

OoOoOoOoOo 

Later that night

Hitomi didn't say good-bye to Amano. She knew she loved Allen. Amano reminded Hitomi that she had left Allen. She also knew how much Yukari loved Amano. Hitomi started cursing herself for leaving Gea. " What was I thinking? They were only trying to protect me. Oh Allen." Hitomi threw herself on her bed and started to cry. Hitomi fell asleep with tears streaming down her face.

BACK ON GEA

Allen slowly sipped his wine. '_Why did you leave me Hitomi? I love you so much. I never meant to hurt you. I never wanted you to cry. As long as I'm by your side I'll be happy._' Allen drank the last bit of his wine and went to bed.

THE NEXT MORNING ON THE MYSTIC MOON

Hitomi awoke the next morning to feel someone lying next to her. When she opened her eyes she saw her room as usual but with one new inhabitant.

"A…Allen?" Hitomi stammered

Allen awakened to find himself in Hitomi's room. He was a little surprised but was over flowing with joy. "Hitomi?"

"Allen!" Hitomi tried to hold back the tears that were streaming down her face but she couldn't stop them. "Allen…. I…. you…" was all she could mange to say.

"Hitomi, I'll never let you go again."

"But how??"

"I dont know.. I can't rember anything other than your beautiful face"

BACK ON GEA

"Lord Van,"

"Yes?" Van was becoming more and more testy the longer he was away from Hitomi.

".Allen Schezar has gone missing."

" Send a message to the Nights that one of their own is MIA and that after a full scale search Allen Schezar's body has not been found. Also that if they have any questions to come speak to me.

_' I hope you two are happy with each other. Hitomi be happy.'_

THE END

Actually it's not. My next chapter, which is a van and hitomi chapter, will come out as soon as possible. The V/H chapter will start of from where chapter 7 left off.

3 AONB


	6. VxH Ending Part One

This is my VAN AND HITOMI ENDING!!! this ending is probably going to be longer than my AxH ending. I'm sorry I'm a VxH person myself.. O and If anyone was wondering... This Chapter had been edited as well.

Hitomi slowly trudged up the stairs to her house she couldn't help but think of Van. '_If I hadn't left what would have happened?'_ the one question that haunted her mind. She went in her room to find it just as she had left it. _' If I had stayed I'd have to make the decision of my life. Should I marry Allen? What about Van? I'll never forget the look in his eyes when he saw me and Allen kiss, hurt.' _As Hitomi walked around her room she realized now that it longer felt like home. She sat on her bed, her mind a mess of thoughts. Laying back with frustrated sigh she let her thoughts take overwhelm her.

Hitomi rolled over and tried to go to sleep but nothing worked. So she lay there and thought more about what she would do if she stayed or went back. _' If I do go back all it will bring is more pain and suffering. And I'm not ready to be married. Allen sometimes acts more as if I'm his little sister then the woman he wants to marry. I know he still has feelings for Millerana. And Van…'_

"VAN..." Even his name made her heart melt.

_ 'Van I'm not sure about. I worry about him but its not like I love him. Right?'_

Hitomi got out of bed and got ready to go down to the track. Only one way to find out if he truely loves me.

OoOoOoOo

YAY ALMOST DONE


	7. VxH Ending Part Two

HI!!!! Okay the VAN AND HITOMI ending is going to be in three parts

Disclaimer... --cry-- I WILL NEVER OWN ESCA --cry--

OoOoOoOoOo

Van sat outside as the rain poured down. His thoughts on Hitomi. _' Hitomi why did you have to leave. I love you so much but even when I told you I knew that you didn't feel the same by the look on your face. I wish that you could see it. Better yet I wish that you felt the same. There's only one way to have you and that's to get you back and make you see.'_

Hitomi got ready to run. Her mind already racing._ 'What if he doesn't show up? I'll never get to tell him. Come on! Please come Van!!!'_

"READY!" Amano shouted, "SET!" The lights came on.

"Yukari" Hitomi felt even more sure that he was going to be there.

" GO!" at that Hitomi toke off as fast as she could. Any second now any second. He had to show up! And then the blue light came. There was Van on Escaflowne.

"Van!"

"Hitomi!" Van stuck out his arm to help Hitomi onto Escaflowne. She toke it and jumped up.

OoOoOoOoOo

ONE MORE FINAL PART!


	8. VxH Ending Part Three THE END!

HI!!!!! For those of you who read my original story I didnt finish my Van and Hitomi ending.. BUT!! I have decided to finish it.. That was the entire point of me going back through and pretty much re writting all of the chapters!!

Discalimer... I WANNA OWN ESCA!! -throws tanturm- .

OoOoOo

" And do you Van Slanzar De Fanel take Hitomi as your lawful wedded wife to have and to hold in sickness and in health through richer or poorer till death do you part?"

" I do."

"And do you Hitomi Kanzaki take Van as your lawful wedded husband to have and to hold in sickness and in health through richer or poorer till death do you part?"

"I do"

"You may kiss the bride"

Van turned to Hitomi and raised her veil. Slowly shortening the space between them they sealed their fate in a kiss. Hitomi couldn't help but think of the irony of it all. It had all started with a kiss and it ends now with a kiss. Van and Hitomi broke apart from their kiss each smiling.

"Ladies and Gentalmen may I have the pleasure of presenting Mr. and Mrs. Van Slazar De Fanel"

The crowd inside the church and outside jumped out or their seats and cheered. Hitomi and Van on their way out of the church stopped to give friends huggs before going on their honeymoon. Hitomi stopped at Allen and gave him a hug.

"You look beautiful." Allen said with some saddness in his voice.

"Listen Allen I'm.."

"Don't Hitomi" Allen inturuped " You and Van were meant to be. I realize that now. Be happy"

Hitomi beamd "Thank you Allen"

THE END

YAY IM OFFICALLY COMPLETELY DONE WITH THIS STORY !! FINALLY!!!! TWO YEARS LATER I AM DONE!!!!! I hope you enjoyed this story as much as I did writting it. please read my other story. My stories are my baby's ... REVIEW!!! reviews keep me going and I always need insperiation. even if you want to tell me my story sucked I'd appreciate it

3 AONB!!


End file.
